Des vies bouleversées
by Andy56
Summary: Une Scully amnésique et kidnappée qui recommence une vie sans se souvenir de Mulder. Retrouveratelle son passé ?


Auteur : Polly

Genre : Pas de genre précis, des questions, un peu de tristesse, une scène stressante…

Time-Line : Dans la saison 7, avant All Things.

Disclaimers : Cette fanfiction est réalisée à but non lucratif, simplement dans un but divertissant, je n'en retire aucune source pécuniaire. Les personnages de Fox Mulder et de Dana Scully ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ils sont la propriété de Chris Carter, de 1013 Production et de la 20th Century Fox.

Résumé : Scully se réveille sans savoir qui elle est mais un homme l'accueille, se présentant comme son mari. Qui peut bien être sous cette machination et Mulder parviendra-t-il à la retrouver, et surtout, à la sauver ?

Feedbacks : AndreaParCoeurhotmail.fr

Blog : AndreaParCoeur. vies bouleversées…

« Il faut profiter de l'occasion, elle ne se représentera jamais. »

L'homme expulsa un nuage de fumée, consumant chaque jour un peu plus ses poumons. D'une main, il tenait le mégot qui ne tarda pas à disparaître dans un cendrier, de l'autre, il maintenait le combiné du téléphone contre son oreille.

« Oui, dans l'ouest. Arrêtez, ne vous fichez pas de moi. Vous savez très bien que l'on fait d'une pierre deux coups, ce type veut une femme et moi, je veux me débarrassez d'elle. »

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, en glissa une dans sa bouche et l'alluma aussitôt. Agacé, il se leva pour observer la pluie qui s'abattait imperturbablement sur la ville depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je suis encore à Londres, je serai là-bas dans une semaine. D'ici là, faites le nécessaire. » Ordonna-t-il avant de raccroche brusquement.

Jamais les choses ne lui avaient été si faciles, les X-Files ne seraient bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il sourit d'un rictus plus effrayant qu'autre chose, satisfait de lui-même et de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Rebecca ! Oh mon Dieu ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as mal ? » S'exclama un homme grand et bien bâti en pénétrant la chambre d'hôpital.

Il accourut au chevet de la jeune femme, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui avec force. Il recula enfin, passant sa main dans ses cheveux flamboyants alors qu'elle restait totalement muette.

« Est-ce que ça va Rebecca ? Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée… Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, sous le regard brun mais froid de cet étranger.

« Que… Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? » S'étonna-t-il, fixant ses yeux océan.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, troublée depuis son réveil car elle ne parvenait pas à replacer les choses. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve à l'hôpital et son nom ne lui revenait pas non plus. Désormais, cet homme l'observait avec un air inquiet, agissant avec elle comme s'il la connaissait depuis des années.

« C'est moi, Thomas Andrews et je suis ton mari… Rebecca, nous sommes mariés depuis 8 ans… »

Mariés ? Depuis 8 ans ? Pourtant son visage lui était parfaitement inconnu, tout comme leur passé commun. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, amnésique, elle était amnésique…

« Oh mon Dieu… Je ne me souviens de rien… » Murmura-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

« Chut… ma chérie. » Fit-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui. « Ce n'est rien, tout va s'arranger. Je vais tout arranger. » Promit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Contre son torse, elle resta silencieuse, comment réagir face à un homme dont elle ignorait tout et qui lui, semblait éprouver des sentiments pour elle ?

« Monsieur, puisque je vous dis qu'elle n'est nulle part ! » S'exclama Mulder avec colère.

« Est-ce que vous avez vérifié aux morgues ? » Se risqua l'Adjoint Skinner.

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai téléphoné à tous les hôpitaux de la région, les morgues, je leur ai faxé sa photo… J'ai appelé sa mère, ses frères… Scully s'est volatilisée. J'ai été à son appartement et il n'y avait rien d'étrange, aucune trace de lutte. Tout ce qui a disparu, c'est sa voiture… et Scully. Elle n'a rien emporté avec elle, aucun vêtement ou trousse de toilette. » Lui expliqua Mulder, s'effondrant dans l'un des fauteuils et massant ses tempes avec nervosité. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire Monsieur. »

Le téléphone retentit, empêchant Skinner ne lui apporter un quelconque soutient. Soupirant, il fit le tour de son bureau pour aller décrocher mais ne lâcha pas Mulder des yeux.

« Adjoint Directeur Skinner… Hum… Vous en êtes sûr ?... Très bien, tenez-moi au courant. » Demanda-t-il en reposant le combiné. « On a peut-être une piste Mulder. »

« Quoi ? Où ? » Fit l'agent en se ruant vers le bureau.

« A l'hôpital St Mattews, une femme correspondant à la description de Scully a été accueillie une journée après un accident de la route. Elle ne souffrait que d'une fracture au poignet et… d'une légère commotion. »

« Bien… Mais pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ? » S'angoissa Mulder, fixant son supérieur avec insistance.

« Elle présentait des troubles de la mémoire, elle était amnésique et… »

« Mais quoi à la fin ?! » S'emporta l'homme en tapant rageusement du poing sur le bureau.

« Elle a quitté l'établissement en compagnie d'un homme qui disait être marié à elle, son nom serait Rebecca Andrews. Pourtant les infirmières affirment qu'elle correspond au portrait robot qui leur a été transmis. C'est à ne rien y comprendre… » Soupira l'homme au crâne dégarni, ôtant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux fatigués.

« Cela fait deux jours qu'elle a disparu… Ils… Ils peuvent l'avoir emmenée n'importe où ! »

« Oh mon Dieu Thomas ! Cette maison est sublime ! » Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de remarquer en passant le pas de la porte.

« Elle te plaît ? On venait juste de l'acheter avant que… Avant ton accident. Les médecins m'avaient conseillé de te laisser retrouver la mémoire dans un endroit familier mais tu avais tellement hâte d'emménager que je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai fait transférer tous nos meubles. » L'informa-t-il en s'emparant de sa main pour la guider vers l'escalier principal. « Viens, je vais te montrer notre chambre. »

Elle sourit nerveusement, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait entièrement seule avec… cet inconnu. Pour le moment, aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu et elle commençait à désespérer d'en avoir un jour. Elle était gênée de ne pas se rappeler de son propre mari, lui qui faisait tout pour l'aider, elle se sentait ingrate.

Ils rejoignirent ladite pièce, au centre trônait un immense lit et en face se trouvait une large baie vitrée. En s'approchant, elle découvrit la vue qui s'offrit à elle comme un paysage de carte postale. Au loin la mer qui s'échouait sur une plage –privée- et tout autour une raz campagne fleurie aux couleurs du printemps. Elle resta émerveillée devant se spectacle, sentant bientôt les bras de Thomas entourer sa taille.

« Alors ? La vue te plaît toujours autant ? »

« C'est… Indescriptible… Merci… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Merci de me laisser le temps, de ne pas m'en vouloir… » Murmura-t-elle, baissant la tête.

« Prenons ça comme un nouveau départ, comme au premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, d'accord ? » Proposa-t-il en remontant son menton pour fixer son regard.

Sans savoir pour quelle raison, elle n'aimait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait sans cesse l'impression que quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable, celui de Thomas.

« Andrews… Euh, oui, un instant. » Fit-il en s'éloignant, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle participe à la discussion.

Elle haussa les épaules, se laissant tomber sur le lit. C'est deux jours avaient été forts en émotions. Un réveil amnésique dans un hôpital de Washington, un accident et un passé dont elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir, une traversée du pays et une installation à Nipomo, Californie. Elle soupira de lassitude. Son « mari » dirigeait une entreprise pharmaceutique et passait le plus clair de son temps au téléphone depuis leur « rencontre ».

« Euh… Rebecca, je te présente Irène, c'est elle qui va s'occupe de toi pendant mon absence. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il suffit de lui demander. Je vais être assez souvent absent alors je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. » Lui annonça Thomas en la laissant seule avec une jeune femme brune, assez menue, au sourire apaisant.

« Je… Excusez-moi, je reviens. » Fit Rebecca en quittant la pièce pour rattraper Thomas qui avait déjà descendu le grand escalier. « Thomas ! »

« Oui ma chérie ? » Répondit-il en se retournant.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle cru discerner de l'agacement ans on expression mais elle s'effaça lorsqu'il lui sourit.

« Tu… Tu pars pour longtemps ? »

« Oh non, juste une heure ou deux, ne m'attends pas pour dîner. » La renseigna-t-il en remontant quelques marches pour la rejoindre.

« Est-ce que tu as des albums photos, j'aimerais entraîner ma mémoire. »

« Oh, je suis désolé, pendant le déménagement, plusieurs cartons ont été perdus, dont ceux qui contenaient toutes nos photos. Je les ai appelés plusieurs fois mais ils n'ont pas réussi à remettre la main dessus… » Dit-il tristement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera un autre moyen. » Le rassura-t-elle d'un faible sourire.

Il approcha alors son visage du sien pour l'embrasser mais au dernier moment, elle recula, toujours pas prête. Il eut l'air déçu alors elle détourna le regard.

« Je… Je suis désolée… C'est trop tôt… » S'excusa-t-elle timidement.

« Il faudra bien que ça revienne un jour. » Maugréa-t-il en s'éclipsant, la laissant seule dans l'escalier, coupable.

« Madame ? »

« Oui Irène ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Oui… Je… Mon mari a dû vous expliquer. » Dit-elle en espérant que ce fut le cas, ne se sentant pas le courage de décrire sa situation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Que voulez-vous pour dîner ? Je peux aller faire des courses. » Proposa la jeune domestique.

« Non, je vous accompagne à la cuisine, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Peut-être que je sais cuisiner ? »

La jeune brune sourit, rejoignant Rebecca au rez de chaussez et la conduisant vers la cuisine qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

« Je vous le confirme, c'est bien la jeune femme qui nous avons accueillie aux urgences. Une voiture avait percuté son véhicule, brûlant un feu rouge. Elle n'avait rien de bien inquiétant, si ce n'est qu'elle était totalement amnésique. » S'expliqua le médecin devant l'impatience de Mulder.

« Et vous l'avez laissée sortir ? Mais qui vous en a donné l'autorisation ? » L'interrogea Mulder, hors de lui.

« Elle-même, et son mari. » Répliqua le docteur avec évidence.

« Son mari ? » Répéta Skinner qui accompagnait Mulder. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, l'agent Scully n'a jamais été mariée. » Affirma-t-il avec incompréhension.

« En tout cas c'est comme cela qu'il s'est présenté et qu'il agissait, il avait également tous les papiers qui prouvaient leur identité. Nous ne nous sommes posé aucune question. » Se justifia-t-il avec un début de doute.

« Mais elle était amnésique ! Vous auriez dû vérifier ! »

« Que voulez-vous que l'on vérifie ? Il nous a dit que toute sa famille était morte, qu'elle n'avait plus que lui, il m'a semblé sincère. » Se confia le médecin, ne saisissant finalement plus rien de la situation.

« Bon, son mari, vous sauriez le reconnaître si on vous montrait des photos, vous pourriez en établir en portrait robot ? » Questionna Skinner pour prendre le relais pendant que Mulder se calmait.

« Oui, je pense. » Soupira-t-il, espérant que la conversation touchait à sa fin car il avait d'autres patients à voir.

« Bien, et à quelle heure a-t-elle quitté l'hôpital ? » Continua l'Adjoint Directeur.

« Ecoutez, je vais vous transmettre son dossier, de toute façon je ne pourrai rien pour apporter de plus. Si vous avez besoin d 'autre chose, adressez-vous aux infirmières, elles sauront vous aider d'accord ? » S'excusa-t-il avant de quitter le couloir pour entrer dans l'un des ascenseurs dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

« Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour son mari ? » Se plaignit Mulder, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

« Reprenez-vous Mulder, il e faut pas vous laisser aller, on va la retrouver, c'est juste une question de temps. » Essaya de a rassurer Skinner, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Mais combien ? Combien de temps ? Ca fait déjà une semaine et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie il y a des mois… » Soupira-t-il en mettant toutes ses forces pour se contenir.

« On la retrouvera. » Répéta Skinner, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que son ami pour qui rien n'irait bien tant qu'il ne serrerait pas de nouveau sa collègue dans ses bras.

« Rebecca, c'est moi. »

« Humm… » Fit-elle en ouvrant peu à peu les yeux, se retrouvant face à l'homme qui se disait être son mari.

Encore blottie sous les couvertures, elle pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé de nuit dans le même lit, Thomas étant constamment en voyage d'affaire. Au fond d'elle, cela rassurait Rebecca, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, caressant sa joue au passage. Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire, peu convainquant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa mais elle ne pu répondre à son geste, restant immobile alors il se mettait peu à peu au dessus d'elle. Alors qu'il reculait son visage pour l'observer, elle ravala difficilement sa salive.

« Ca va durer encore longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque dure.

« Je… Essaie de comprendre… C'est come si je t'avais rencontré il y a trois semaines… Tu es presqu'un étranger pour moi. » Se justifia-t-elle quelque peu.

« Un étranger ? Mais je suis ton mari bon sang ! » S'écria-t-il en s'asseyant brusquement au bord du lit.

Elle ne pu dissimuler un sursaut à sa réaction, détournant les yeux de cet homme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percer à jour. Elle ne se sentait pas proche de lui et n'éprouvait aucun sentiment à part de la reconnaissance pour son aide précieuse.

« Alors je te fais peur, c'est ça ? » L'interrogea-t-il avec un regard noir, furieux.

« Non ! » Se défendit-elle, se demandant comment elle se sortirait de cette discussion. « C'est que… C'est difficile pour moi, je ne reconnais rien et aucun souvenir ne me revient. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. »

Elle se redressa dans le lit, passant son bras dans le dos de Thomas pour le frotter gentiment. En y mettant toute la bonne volonté qu'elle pu, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Il attrapa alors son bras qu'il serra avec force, puis la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu veux divorcer hein ? »

« Non… Je ne sais pas… Thomas, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. » Le pria-t-elle en tirant sur son bras.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir Rebecca, pas comme ça. » Affirma-t-il sans desserrer son étreinte.

« Thomas, tu me fais mal. »

Il la repoussa violement et elle failli se cogner sa tête contre la tête de lit mais ses réflexes la protégèrent. Elle le regarda quitter la chambre d'une démarche mal accordée, en colère après elle et ses refus.

Si cet homme avait un jour eu possession de son cœur, il lui paraissait peu compréhensif. Désormais, elle se retrouvait seule dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout, avec un passé qui lui manquait terriblement. Bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour se souvenir, rien ne lui revenait, pas le moindre indice, pas la moindre information. Essuyant l'unique larme qui scintillait au coin de son œil, elle se laissa glisser sous les couvertures et dormit quelques heures de plus.

« Mulder, rentrez chez vous, vous vous faites du mal. » Lui conseilla l'Adjoint Skinner en entrant dans le sombre bureau.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse chez moi ? Je peux très bien dormir ici… » Affirma Mulder en frottant son visage, ravagé par le temps, le désespoir et la tristesse. « Skinner, ça fait 2 mois… On n'a rien du tout… Pas la moindre information… Je ne la reverrai jamais. »

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que certaines fois, des témoignages sont fais au bout de plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années. Vous qui n'avez jamais abandonné votre quête de la vérité, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner Scully. »

« Mais justement… Ca me consume… Je pense à elle nuit et jour… Avant sa disparition, notre relation évoluait de nouveau. » Se confia-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Que voulez-vous dire Mulder ? » S'intéressa Skinner, curieux d'en savoir plus sur les deux Agents qu'il avait toujours particulièrement appréciés.

« Et bien, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du travail et… Enfin… Je crois que j'étais sur le point de lui avouer mes sentiments. » Avoua-t-il sans retenue, sachant que son supérieur de le comprendrait.

« Ceux que vous dissimuliez depuis 7 ans ? » Questionna Skinner avec un léger sourire.

« Hum… Oui… Ceux-là… » Soupira Mulder, les doigts parcourant le visage de Scully sur papier glacé. « Je crois que… Je crois que je vais quitter le FBI. » Annonça-t-il nonchalamment.

« Pardon ? Mulder, vous n'y pensez pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si… Sans elle, ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer, depuis qu'elle a disparu, je ne fais plus rien de bien. » Lui fit-il remarquer en désignant les entassements de dossiers dans tous les coins de la pièce.

« Ecoutez Mulder, on sait que l'Homme à la Cigarette est mêlé à cette histoire, les témoignages concordent. Je suis prêt à parier que c'était son objectif, vous retirer Scully pour vous retirer toute envie de vous battre. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser gagner Mulder, c'est le combat de votre vie. »

« Monsieur… »

« Il est hors de question que j'accepte votre démission Agent Mulder. Alors vous allez décoller votre postérieur de cette chaise, rentrer passer une vraie nuit chez vous, dans votre lit et non votre canapé défoncé. Et demain, vous allez me régler cette affaire d'apparitions étrange qui traîne sur votre bureau depuis deux jours. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de Roche. » Acquiesça Mulder en se levant, reconnaissant d'avoir un tel ami au sein du FBI pour lui donner des coups de pieds aux fesses aux bons moments.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis en parfaite santé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je trouve un emploi… » Soupira Rebecca, assise sur le large sofa, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, je gagne assez pour nous deux et je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive quoi que ce soit. » Lui dit-il sans relever les yeux du dossier qu'il relisait.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je sorte de cette maison. » Maugréa-t-elle en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

Mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte et se plaça devant en inclinant la tête, visiblement énervé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est à peine si j'ai le droit de mettre un pied dehors, je n'ai même pas accès à Internet ! Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas prisonnière ! » Réplica-t-elle en tenant bon cette fois, elle ne comptait pas céder, comme toujours, devant son air supérieur.

« Prisonnière ! Tu vis dans un petit paradis, je t'offre tout ce que tu veux et tu t'en plains ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?! » S'écria-t-il, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« Une prison dorée, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! » Rétorqua-t-elle de plus belle avant de ne recevoir une gifle magistrale.

Ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste, elle s'écroula au sol sans pouvoir réagir. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres en sentant un goût de métal envahir sa bouche. La petite entaille la fit grimacer de douleur.

Pantois, Thomas se pencha vers elle pour l'aider à se relever mais elle refusa son soutient, lui adressant un regard noir.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas. » Balbutia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Rebecca fit un pas en arrière puis disparut en direction de leur chambre sans ajouter un mot. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé la frapper, elle avait bien remarqué que son humeur était de plus en plus maussade au cours du temps, mais jamais il n'avait encore levé la main sur elle.

« Ouais, on a plusieurs personnes qui nous ont appelé à propos de ça… »

« Est-ce que vous auriez leurs noms, j'aimerais leur poser quelques questions. » Demanda courtoisement Mulder face au manque de coopération du sheriff.

« Vous comptez vraiment enquêtez sur des lumières dans le ciel ? » Questionna l'homme dont l'embonpoint l'empêchait de marcher bien rapidement.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Ca vous dérange ? » S'étonna Mulder, après tout, ce n'était pas son temps à lui qu'il perdait.

« Bah, c'est un peu cliché non, y'en a dans tout le pays… » S'expliqua l'homme en lui tendant une liste de noms.

« Justement, c'est la première fois qu'on en reporte dans cette partie de la Californie, j'ai besoin d'un complément d'information. » Se justifia-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Je vous remercie. » Ajouta-t-il après avoir signé une autorisation pour obtenir ces noms.

« Si je ne lui fournis pas un accès à Internet, elle va trouver ça suspect. Après tout, que voulez-vous qu'elle trouve, elle ne sait même pas où chercher. »

« Je vous préviens, si elle trouve la moindre information sur son passé, ce sera de votre faute. Vous vouliez une femme, vous en avez eu une, mais tenez là en laisse sinon vous serez obligé d'agir en conséquences. »

« Ouais, je voulais une femme, ça fait deux mois et demi qu'on est ensemble et j'ai toujours rien pu faire avec elle. Si ça continue, j'vais devoir violer ma propre femme. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les femmes ne veulent pas de vous et que vous êtes obligé de leur mentir sur toute la ligne ou de les payer pour les attirer dans votre lit. »

« J'veux pas d'une pute ! Mais elle… Ah ça, elle bonne, c'est clair, mais y'a pas moyen de me la faire, elle refuse tout le temps ! »

« Faites lui des cadeaux, elle finira bien par céder ! »

« C'est pour ça que je dois lui mettre Internet ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est à vos risques et périls, si elle découvre quoi que ce soit, vous devrez vous en débarrasser. »

« Au point où j'en suis, je prends le risque. »

« Rebecca ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit-t-elle en le rejoignant dans le salon.

« Je t'ai installé Internet, je me suis dit que j'étais un peu bête pour ça. »

Elle sourit, amusée par son air penaud et coupable, puis s'avança vers lui et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Thomas s'éclaira à ce geste, il semblait rassuré qu'elle arrive enfin à se rapprocher de lui.

« Merci. » Fit-elle simplement avant de prendre place devant l'ordinateur.

« Bon, je dois y aller, je reviens dans deux jours. J'ai demandé à Irène de rester dormir, comme d'habitude. » L'informa-t-il en rassemblant des dossiers qu'il avait laissés traîner sur la table basse.

« Tu sais, je peux rester seule, la pauvre, elle passe sa vie ici ! » Lui fit remarquer Rebecca avant de se concentrer sur l'écran.

Il haussa les épaules, espérant qu'à son retour, il obtienne enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux mois. Il avait été patient mais ses limites commençaient à faiblir, elle aurait vite intérêt à se montrer plus reconnaissante ou elle ne ferait plus long feu. Ce plan si prometteur au début, s'essoufflait sérieusement et l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il l'avait imaginé tomber sur une femme aussi belle qu'impassible.

Essayant de faire quelques recherches, mais ne trouvant aucun résultat, Rebecca soupira longuement, le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main. Elle étouffa un bâillement au moment où la sonnette retentit. Ce son était trop rare, à part quelques livreurs ou des voisins en manque de sucre, Rebecca n'avait jamais l'occasion de rencontrer grand monde. Parfois elle accompagnait tout de même Irène au marché mais le fait de rester sans emploi la gardait relativement coupée de l'extérieur.

« Oui ? » Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte à un homme assez grand, brun et terriblement familier.

« Oh mon Dieu, Scully ?! » S'exclama-t-il à la vue de la jeune femme.

« Pardon ? »

« Scully ! C'est moi ! Mulder, Fox Mulder… Tu… Tu es toujours amnésique ? » Questionna-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne réagit pas.

« Je… Je suis désolée… Votre visage me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à vous replacer. » S'excusa-t-elle en prenant appui contre le chambranle, les jambes tremblantes.

« Tu ne te souviens pas du tout de moi ? De ton travail au FBI, ta famille ? » Continua-t-il en plongeant son regard rassurant dans le sien, il était en plein rêve.

« Oh, euh… Je… Le FBI ? Ma famille ? Mais je n'ai plus de famille… » Murmura-t-elle, troublée par ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard. « Je suis désolée… Je… »

Elle porta la main à sa tête car tout tournait autour d'elle et se réfugia brusquement derrière la porte, la referment sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'émotion avait été si forte qu'elle avait pris peur. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, se recroquevillant sur elle-même et laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues comme des torrents. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait halluciné et cet homme était un farfelu qui lui jouait une très mauvaise plaisanterie.

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il avait glissé sa carte sous la porte. Elle l'attrapa néanmoins et la mémorisa un instant puis la glissa dans sa poche à la hâte. Qui était-elle ? Que devait-elle faire ?

« Comme tu l'as suggéré, j'ai expliqué à Irène ne nous nous passerions désormais de ses services. » Annonça Thomas en entrant dans le salon.

« Oh… » Fit simplement Rebecca, se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

« Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu m'as dit ? Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ! » S'emporta Thomas en venant vers elle.

« Non, enfin, si… C'est juste que… » Balbutia-t-elle, inquiète de le voir s'énerver.

« C'est juste que quoi ?! » Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton, se plantant en face d'elle pour l'empêcher de se défiler.

« C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide. » Termina-t-elle, priant pour qu'il se calme rapidement.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes caprices ! » Cria-t-il en empoignant son bras avec vigueur.

Elle l'observa alors dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait mal. Son étreinte se resserra davantage, augmentant instantanément la crainte de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de reculer, mais la main de Thomas se plaqua contre son menton, l'obligeant à ne plus bouger.

« A partir de maintenant, tu vas être bien gentille et faire ce que je te dirai, quand je te le dirai, c'est clair ? » Lui intima-t-il d'une voix rauque qui la fit trembler de plus belle.

« Hum… » Emit-elle, ne pouvant parler librement.

« C'est clair ? » Insista-t-il encore, la fureur transparaissant dans son regard.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-elle, des larmes naissant dans les coins de ses yeux.

« Oh, et arrête de pleurer ! » Se plaignit-il en lui assenant un coup de poing dans la pommette.

Sous la pression soudaine, elle chancela et s'effondra au sol, une main couvrant son visage douloureux. Il se pencha vers elle, ce qui la poussa à s'éloigner comme elle pu, appuyée sur ses coudes. Subitement, ses côtes la firent terriblement souffrir, il venait de lui donner un puissant coup de pied. Elle étouffa un cri, se recroquevillant comme elle le pouvait sur elle-même, protégeant sa tête avec ses bras. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa et quand elle osa jeter un œil autour d'elle, Thomas avait disparu.

Ce fut quand elle retrouva son souffle que la porte d'entrée retentit, indiquant la sortie de son mari. Etendue à proximité du sofa, elle tendit difficilement le bras pour attraper un coussin qu'elle plaça sous sa tête. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plus d'une heure, n'ayant pas la force de se relever, et déduit que l'une de ses côtes devait être cassée.

Quand elle trouva le courage de bouger, ce fut pour s'emparer du téléphone qui gisait sur la table basse. Elle glissa ensuite la main dans sa poche, la ressortant accompagnée d'un petit carton. Depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme étrange, quelques jours auparavant, une petite voix lui avait dit de le garder sur elle. Elle soupira, heureuse d'avoir suivi cette initiative. Elle hésitait néanmoins à composer le numéro, mais il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. Ou du moins, qu'elle pouvait joindre, car elle ne savait pas comment contacter Irène.

Finalement, elle l'appela, rapidement accueillie par une tonalité régulière. Au bout de deux sonneries, il répondit enfin.

« Mulder. »

Elle n'arriva pas à parler, restant muette contre le combiné, retenant un sanglot.

« Scully ? C'est toi ? »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, l'empêchant d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Scu… Rebecca ? »

« Je… Je ne savais pas qui appeler… J'ai besoin de vous parler… » Murmura-t-elle enfin, laissant échapper dans un souffle toute la pression qui lui pesait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

« Bien sûr. Je suis à l'hôtel ClearView, il y a un bar restaurant au rez de chaussée, je vous y attendrai. » Lui dit-il d'une voix dont l'inquiétude s'accroissait progressivement.

« Dans… Une heure ? » Proposa-t-elle fébrilement.

« Parfait, j'y serai. » Lui promit-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche à la hâte.

Elle reposa le combiné à coté d'elle sur le sol. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Etait-elle devenue complètement inconsciente ?

Sachant que sa côte la ferait de plus en plus souffrir, elle décida de sa lever pour voir si elle pouvait atténuer la douleur avec de la glace. Il faillait qu'elle parvienne à dissimuler cette blessure, ou au moins à l'ignorer ou sinon ce « Mulder » lui poserait des questions et elle ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre.

Mulder avait choisi une table dans un angle de la salle, un peu à l'écart afin de leur assurer la tranquillité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'aperçut enfin passer l'entrée. En quelques mois, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, se dit-il. Sa tenue était néanmoins différente, elle portait un pantalon de toile blanc ainsi qu'un chemisier bordeaux, assorti à une paire de tongs.

Il sourit la vue de ses chaussures, peu habitué à la voir habillée si familièrement. Mais sont visage se tendit légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle marchait avec difficulté, il voyait bien qu'elle faisait tout pour contenir sa douleur, mais sa souffrance ne pu lui échapper. Elle avait beau être portée disparue pendant de longues semaines, il la connaissait toujours aussi bien. Cette pensée le rassura, quelque part.

« Scully… » L'accueillit-il, mais se corrigea immédiatement. « Rebecca, assis-toi, ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en discernant une faible grimace sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'exécuta.

« Oui, je… Ce sont juste quelques mots d'estomac, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. » Lui affirma-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il remarqua qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec… Avec son alliance. Cette vision le mit mal à l'aise alors il reporta son regard sur son visage.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » L'invita-t-il gentiment.

« Je… Depuis notre rencontre, je me pose tellement de questions… » Murmura-t-elle en cherchant péniblement ses mots.

« Prends ton temps, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est difficile. » Lui conseilla-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne comme il l'avait souvent fait.

Il la retira automatiquement, pensant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce geste. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas réagi, gardant le visage invariablement baissé.

« Pendant ces trois mois je ne suis pas parvenue à avoir un seul souvenir et en l'espace d'une seconde… En vous voyant… J'ai eu un sentiment étrange… Comme si enfin mon passé essayait de se rappeler à moi. » Se confia-t-elle avec hésitation.

« C'est un bon début, il faut juste te laisser aller, ne pas presser les choses. » Acquiesça-t-il en se voulant rassurant.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il porta la main en direction de sa joue, la dégageant de ses cheveux qui cachaient presque entièrement son œil. Il ne put que retenir son souffle en apercevant la peau rougie de sa pommette.

« Oh mon Dieu, Scully… » se plaignit-il avec une tristesse évidente.

« Ce n'est rien, ça va. » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant, décidée à ne pas rester.

« Scully attends ! » l'interpella Mulder, ne voulant pas qu'elle le laisse si vite.

Elle ralentit alors son pas et il cru qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Au lieu de ça, il la vit défaillir et se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol marbré. Passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, il la souleva sans effort et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? » S'inquiéta un homme en voyant qu'elle semblait inconsciente.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas… Elle… Elle n'a pas mangé, ça va aller… » Répondit-il, réalisant que son excuse était peu crédible.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre, la déposant sur ses pieds pour ouvrir le verrou. D'un bras, il la maintenait toujours contre lui alors qu'elle émergeait peu à peu.

Il la porta de nouveau, afin de l'allonger sur le lit, tassant un oreiller sous sa tête. En l'installant, la chemise s'était légèrement relevée et il aperçut une race étrange sur son bas ventre. Il se permit de soulever le tissu, pour découvrir une gigantesque ecchymose qui tirait à la fois sur le bleu, le violet et le rouge foncé. Il esquissa un rictus en imaginant la douleur qui devait irradier tout le corps de la jeune femme. Le salaud qui se disait être son mari osait en plus la frapper, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire subir le même sort. Comment pouvait elle supporter ce type de comportement, elle qui était si forte, si indépendante… Elle aurait dû fuir depuis des semaines. Sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de soin, il ne pouvait pourtant pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, au risque de se faire repérer par les hommes qui lui avaient enlevé Scully.

A sa surprise, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée mais sa respiration étant régulière, il préféra la laisser se reposer. Elle avait l'air de se sentir bien et au fond de lui, Mulder espérait que c'était grâce à sa présence aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il l'observait pendant son sommeil, il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était bel et bien là, vivante. Durant sa disparition, il avait imaginé le pire à son sujet, connaissant le pouvoir et les méthodes du Consortium. Mais jamais il avait pensé à une telle mise en scène, à quoi avait-elle pu leur servir ?

Il alla à la salle de bain pour lui verser un verre d'eau, présumant qu'elle aurait soif à son réveil. Quand il fut de retour, il vit qu'elle ouvrait les yeux avec faiblesse.

« Hey… Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » S'enquit-il en lui s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

« Hum… Qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce que je suis ? » S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes.

« Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien ici. » La rassura-t-il en lui présentant le verre d'eau.

Elle dégagea les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et but quelques gorgées, plus pour lui faire plaisir que pour se désaltérer. Elle avait passé bien trop de temps loin de chez elle et craignait de lui demander l'heure.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » Questionna-t-elle en se levant, une main appuyée sur le bas de ses côtes.

« Il est 18h30. » L'informa-t-il après un coup d'œil sur sa montre. « Mais tu ne peux pas y retourner… J'ai… J'ai vu la marque sur son ventre Scully… » Lui révéla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

« Oh mon Dieu… Je dois rentrer immédiatement, il doit revenir se changer avant d'aller à un cocktail, si je ne suis pas à la maison, il… il… »

« Il va te frapper quand il rentrera cette nuit ? » Termina Mulder à sa place, résistant à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras lorsque ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Il va s'inquiéter. » Rectifia-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Scully ! » L'interpella-t-il en courant après elle.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmure-t-elle en disparaissant encore une fois derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Son front vint trouver le mur et il cogna sa tête plusieurs fois, comment la convaincre ?! Il lâcha un énième soupir, priant pour qu'elle arrive chez elle avant son…"mari". Un coup de poing dans le mur et il retourna dans sa chambre, le mini bar ne ferait pas long feu.

Rebecca fit coulisser la porte vitrée sans un bruit, puis fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son mari. Elle sursauta légèrement, réprimant un cri de surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement remonté, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

« Je t'ai appelée. » Dit-il simplement, passant sa main dans le cou de sa femme qui resta de marbre.

« Je suis allée faire une balade sur la plage. » Mentit-elle alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui, étudiant la trace qu'il avait laissée sur sa pommette.

« Je voulais que tu m'accompagnes ce soir mais je crois que j'irai seul. » Annonça-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Elle soupira de soulagement, faisant nerveusement tournoyer son alliance autour de son doigt. Elle rêvait du jour où elle pourrait l'ôter et la lui jeter à la figure. Finalement, elle rejoignit le sofa et l'attendit patiemment, zappant sur les chaînes sans réellement s'intéresser aux images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Ce "Mulder" lui était si familier, elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même en sa compagnie, de ne plus se voiler la face. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas le suivre ? Pourquoi ne pas découvrir la vie qu'il voulait lui faire retrouver, elle ne pourrait être pire que celle qu'elle vivait actuellement. Malheureusement elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Thomas.

« Je vais y aller. » Déclara-t-il sans attendre sa réponse.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée accueillit sa réaction. N'ayant pas fin, elle éteignit le poste et se réfugia dans sa chambre… leur chambre. Après s'être déshabillée et avoir enfilé un pyjama qu'elle boutonna jusqu'au menton, elle se glissa enfin sous les draps. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner, recroquevillée à l'extrémité du lit, le plus loin possible de l'endroit où son mari dormirait.

Elle l'entendit qui entrait dans la chambre, ôtait ses vêtements et prenait également les siens laissés au bout du lit, pour les poser sur la commode. Tout à coup un bruit résonna dans la pièce et elle retint son souffle. Devinant qu'il s'agissait de sa boîte à bijoux, l'angoisse monta en elle avec une rapidité qui lui donna des fourmis dans le bout des doigts. Il s'arrêta un instant et il ne fit aucun bruit pendant une minute. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui avec anxiété, et vit qu'il observait quelque chose à la lumière du couloir.

Il arriva ensuite à ses côtés, soulevant les couvertures pour se placer à coté d'elle, bien plus proche qu'à l'habitude. Elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, feignant de dormir, mais il savait qu'elle faisait semblant.

« Je te repousse tant que ça ? »

« Thomas… » Soupira Rebecca, se retournant dans leur lit pour lui faire face. « Non, c'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à retrouver les sentiments que j'ai pu éprouver pour toi dans le passé. Je pense qu'ils sont encore là, mais… » Lui mentit-elle pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Mais quoi ? » L'invita-t-il à continuer, se faufilant pour se placer sur elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à les mettre à jour… je… »

Elle n'arrivait plus réellement à parler car il déposait des baisers dans son cou. Ses mains commencèrent ensuite à sa balader sous son haut de pyjama, le soulevant légèrement pour découvrir son ventre.

« Thomas… S'il te plaît… »

« Non, j'en ai assez, ça fait plus de deux mois que j'attends. On est mariés, il faut bien honorer un minimum cet engagement ! » Réplica-t-il sans pour autant s'arrêter.

« Je n'ai pas envie… Ce n'est parce qu'on est mariés que je dois l'accepter… »

« Alors là, je me fiche que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai été suffisamment patient je pense. » Insista-t-il en attrapant ses poignets et les joignant au dessus de sa tête pour ne les tenir que d'une main. « J'ai le droit à ma part du contrat ! »

« Je t'en supplie… Non… » Murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée par un sanglot.

Elle eut beau protester, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Son corps pesait de tout son poids sur elle et il n'y aurait aucun moyen de lui échapper, qu'importe la force qu'elle y mettrait, il aurait raison d'elle.

« J'ai vu la carte de l'Agent Mulder. Tu lui as parlé n'est-ce pas ?! » Cria-t-il presque en se penchant vers le creux de son oreille. « Tu sais qui tu es maintenant ! Une petite pouffiasse du FBI ! » L'insulta-t-il en déchirant l'unique morceau de tissu qui séparait encore sa peau de la sienne.

« Je t'en supplie ! NON ! ARRÊTE ! » Hurla-t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

« Maintenant que tu sais tout, j'ai plus rien à perdre, et j'aurais pas perdu 3 mois pour rien ! » Continua-t-il en l'embrassant violement, l'étouffant elle et ses cris.

Mulder se réveilla avec un goût peu agréable dans le fond de la gorge, ainsi qu'un mal de tête qui lui martelait le crâne. Il peina à trouver sa table de nuit en tendant le bras, reconnaissant la forme singulière du verre d'eau qu'il avait proposé à Scully la veille au soir.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres : Scully… Elle n'était plus Scully, sa partenaire, la femme en qui il avait le plus confiance et pour ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Désormais elle était Rebecca Andrews, une femme fragile, voire soumise, et battue par son enfoiré de mari. Il but plusieurs gorgées mais il eut l'impression de s'étrangler. La nuit avait été atroce, le sommeil parfaitement introuvable car à chaque fois il fermait les paupières, il apercevait son visage abîmé, la peau de son ventre meurtrie… Cette vision lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-on oser lever la main sur une femme ? Sur Scully ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait empêché de trouver le repos, un nœud qui se formait dans le creux de son estomac et remontait jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque en un frisson dérangeant, pénétrant.

Se remémorant ce mal être, les conséquences sur son organisme se firent ressentir instantanément, l'obligeant à se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Sa nausée le laissa fatigué, assis contre le mur, à côté de la cuvette. Il s'essuya négligemment la bouche avec du papier toilette et trouva enfin le courage d'affronter son image dépravée dans le miroir. Il se fit presque peur en découvrant les cernes violacées qui soulignaient son regard vitreux. La sueur, mêlée à ses cheveux, perlait sur son front et glissait vers ses joues creusées. Ses lèvres gercées, craquelées par leur sécheresse et menaçaient de saigner à tout moment. Il soupira longuement en passant ses mains sous le robinet, les joignant pour recueillir de l'eau froide et pour ensuite s'en asperger le visage.

Quoi qu'elle en dise, il devait la revoir, et aussi vite que possible. Pour cela, il attrapa ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la villa où elle vivait avec cette brute.

Il gara son véhicule à plusieurs centaines de mètres de sa résidence, espérant voir ce Andrews sortir, ainsi il profiterait de l'occasion pour reprendre contact avec elle. Il remarqua son 4x4 dans l'allée du garage et maugréa de colère, il devrait donc attendre.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable le fit sursauter. Il enfouit sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en ressortit ledit objet, le décrochant et le collant à son oreille.

« Mulder » Fut sa réponse, d'un ton neutre, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide... » Lui répondit une voix où la crainte et la fatigue se mélangeaient.

« Je suis juste devant chez toi. » S'empressa-t-il de lui dire, accélérant son pas en direction de la vaste demeure.

« Il faut que vous montiez… Vite… » Balbutia-t-elle avant qu'une tonalité régulière ne se fasse entendre.

N'écoutant que sa préoccupation pour son amie, il ouvrit la porte brusquement et monta l'escalier qui se présentait à lui. Il déboucha sur un large couloir où le silence qui y régnait eut le don d'augmenter son inquiétude. Soudain il crut percevoir des sanglots, provenant d'une pièce adjacente à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fit demi-tour et découvrit une chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité, les volets étant encore clôts.

Il chercha l'interrupteur et ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter quand l'apparition de la lumière révéla un corps ensanglanté sur le lit. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et se posèrent alors sur la jeune femme, assise dans un coin, les genoux ramenés sous son menton.

Avant de la rejoindre, ses réflexes le portèrent vers la victime qui gisait sur les draps, à moitié dénudée. Il posa sa main sur l'intérieur de son cou mais la peau froide qu'il rencontra, ainsi que l'absence de pouls lui firent comprendre que cet homme était décédé depuis quelques heures.

Rapidement, il alla s'accroupir aux côtés de Scully qui essayait de ne plus pleurer. Il remarqua que son haut de pyjama était dans un état pitoyable et déglutit difficilement, espérant que sa voix soit assez posée une fois qu'il commencerait à lui parler.

« Scully ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'en voulant, voyant de lui-même que de toute évidence, ça n'allait pas. « Scully, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a… » Se risqua-t-il, bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer.

« Il… Il a trouvé la carte… Il est devenu fou et il a commencé à… Il a déchiré mes vêtements et il… J'ai réussi à attraper la lampe de chevet et… Je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces. » Lui expliqua-t-elle en restant étonnement forte.

Avec hésitation, il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer, mais il avait peur qu'elle le rejette une fois encore. Après ce qu'elle avait subi, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle adopte un comportement renfermé et froid. Mais contrairement à ses expectations, elle emmêla ses doigts aux siens, regagnant progressivement son calme. Puis il s'approcha encore et la prit dans ses bras, reconnaissant qu'il agissait autant pour elle que pour lui, car il avait désespérément besoin de la sentir contre lui.

Gardant une main devant elle pour maintenir son vêtement fermé, elle dissimula son visage dans son cou et ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin de sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Emmène-moi avec toi. » Chuchota-t-elle finalement, sans relâcher son étreinte.

Mulder sourit, elle venait de le tutoyer et ceci lui fit terriblement plaisir. Il recula afin de déposer un baiser sur son front et l'aida à se lever. Pendant qu'elle allait s'habiller dans la salle de bain, il appela une ambulance pour leur indiquer la présence du corps. Ils règleraient ces détails depuis Washington, elle devait fuir cet endroit maudit aussi vite que possible. En quittant la pièce pour l'attendre dans le couloir, il pensa à Margaret, Bill et Charles, imaginant leur joie de la revoir.

Scully réapparut au bout de quelques minutes, les cheveux humides retenus par une barrette et le visage vierge de tout maquillage. Il lui esquissa un sourire rassurant et elle s'empara de sa main pour descendre les escaliers avec lui, ses jambes bien trop tremblantes pour la maintenir sur pied sans soutient.

« Il m'avait dit que mes parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture et que j'étais fille unique. » Lui révéla-t-elle en passant la porte d'entrée.

« Il n'a fait que te mentir Scully, ta mère et tes frères t'attendent impatiemment à Washington. » Lui dit-il en approchant sa voiture.

Elle ne s'assit pas tout de suite, gardant la portière ouverte entre eux et leurs mains liées. Plongeant son regard océan dans le sien, elle inclina imperceptiblement la tête.

« Crois-tu que je me souviendrai un jour de toute mon passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en proie au doute.

« J'en suis sûr Scully, tout te reviendra, il te suffit d'avoir les bonnes cartes en main. » Lui confia-t-il avec vérité.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qui est cet homme en réalité ? » S'enquit-elle de nouveau, arquant l'un de ses sourcils.

« Je t'expliquerai tout ça à Washington, enfin, ce ne sont que des hypothèses. » Souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« J'espère que tout redeviendra comme avant, tu as tellement l'air de tenir à ce que nous avions. » Avoua-t-elle avant de s'asseoir, le laissant à la fois pantois et ravivé d'un espoir retrouvé.

FIN

14


End file.
